The present invention relates to battery chargers, and more particularly the present invention relates to such a battery charger which is adjustable for charging rechargeable batteries of different types and sizes.
A variety of battery chargers have been proposed for charging different rechargeable batteries. Because different apparatus may use different rechargeable batteries, one may have to prepare various battery chargers for charging rechargeable batteries of different types and sizes.